Y todo por un examen
by GOLD97
Summary: Los gemelos Kagamine estudian en una escuela donde los chicos y las chicas son separados en partes diferentes de la escuela, ellos aprovechan su gran parecido para hacerse pasar por el otro, conociendo así a personas que los cambiara para siempre. Y todo por un imple examen. (Fic LenXNeru y NeroXRin aunque no lo parezca XD)
1. Chapter 0

**Capítulo 0: Prologo**

 **Bueno, mientras leía un manga, la historia trata sobre gemelos, y su historia me gusta, y se parece a una idea que tenía antes pero no sabía cómo implementar, así que tomare ideas de ese manga para hacer este fic.**

 **Empezare con este prólogo, y si les gusta, lo seguiré, pues ya tengo unos capítulos hechos, ya que fueron para cosas de la universidad, espero les guste.**

 _ **Los personajes de este fic les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y la idea de la historia es 100% original (sacada de otro manga)**_

-Sus nombres vienen de Right y Left ya que tu mi pequeña Rin tienes este pequeño lunar en tu mejilla derecha- Dijo la madre acariciando la mejilla de la niña de apenas 5 años -Y tu mi lindo Len tienes este pequeño lunar en tu mejilla izquierda- Afirmo la madre acariciando la mejilla del niño de la misma edad.

-Y porque así es más fácil distinguirlos- Dijo el padre riendo -Pero bueno, espero que cuando sean mayores, sean unas grandes personas.

 _ **-10 años después-**_

-¡Es imposible jugar si tengo este lag!- Grito una chica rubia pegada a la computadora.

-¡Rin, baja de una vez o llegaras tarde a la escuela!- Grito la madre desde la cocina.

-¡Mierda!- Grito agarrando la mochila y bajando por las escaleras. -Me voy mamá ¡te quiero!- Grito esto último saliendo por la puerta. -Espero alcanzar a Len en el dojo- Dijo mientras corría. -¡El dojo! Y hay muchas chicas afuera, eso significa que Len sigue aquí- Decía la rubia bajando la velocidad.

-¡Un golpe! ¡Victoria para el competidor número 12, Kagamine Len!-

-¡Kagamine-sempai, eres el mejor! ¡Len-kun, sal conmigo!- Esos y muchos más eran los gritos de parte de las chicas hacia el rubio.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Decía el rubio mientras le besaba la mano a una de las tantas chicas en el lugar.

-Capitán, Kagamine-san está ligando otra vez.- Dijo uno de los compañeros de Len.

-Ese chico es el más talentoso, pero tiene un defecto, es débil contra las mujeres- Dijo el capitán frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Len, llegaremos tarde!- Se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía desde la entrada.

-¿Rin, que haces aquí?- Dijo el gemelo sorprendido al ver a su hermana en la entrada del dojo.

-Pase por ti, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, tenemos que llegar a tiempo- Reclamo la rubia sin despegarse de la entrada.

-¡Cierto, la escuela!- Grito el rubio mientras entraba a los vestidores y así como entro salió corriendo agarrando la mano de su hermana. -¡Corre, llegaremos tarde!, lo ciento señoritas, el deber manda- Dijo mientras salía corriendo con su hermana.

Después de correr por más de 10 minutos, los gemelos al fin llegaron a la escuela.

-¿Esta es la escuela? ¿Por qué tiene 2 entradas?- Dijo el gemelo algo intrigado.

-No lo sé, pero mira- Señalo la rubiA hacia la entrada derecha. -Hay puros chicos de ese lado, y de este puras chicas- Dijo la rubia señalando a la entrada izquierda.

-Entonces entra por ese lado y yo por este, y nos veremos en el receso, ¿ok? -Dijo Len preparándose para entrar. -Rin, suerte- Dijo para después entrar corriendo a la escuela.

-Tú igual Len-

 **¡Bueno! Aquí termina el prólogo, sé que no tiene nada emocionante hasta el momento, pero poco a poco irán saliendo más personajes, más amor, más odio, etc. Y si me ayudan para saber que pareja les gustaría ya que estoy entre:**

 **LenXMiku-RinXMikuo  
LenXNeru-RinXNero**

 **O también me pueden dar ideas :D, la historia ya la tengo planeada, ya se quien muere, quien no, pero no se cual pareja hacer, y también tengo problemas que nombre ponerle, por el momento le dejare este..**

 **Bueno, me despido y espero les guste. ¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **¡Hola! Les traigo el primer capítulo, de este fic que será LenXNeru y RinXNero. Esto lo decidí por diferentes comentarios que recibí en los diferentes lugares donde publique el prólogo, y ganaron Neru y Nero por mucho. Así que espero les guste.**

 **Pd: Todo lo que este entre " " es lo que piensa el personaje, y si sale entre ( ) lo digo yo :B**

 **Pd2: Este capítulo es un año con unos cuantos meses después del prólogo.**

 **Pd3: Aunque algunos persones compartan apellido, no necesariamente son familiares, eso solo aplica a los Kagamine, a los demás yo explicare después si son hermanos o no.**

 _ **Los personajes de este fic les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y la idea de la historia es 100% original (sacada de otro manga)**_

-¡Luka! ¡Mira, Tengo este collar de Batman!- Grito la rubia al no contener su alegría.

-¡Genial, Rin-chan! ¡Yo tengo esta nueva novela yaoi!- Grito una peli rosa sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

-"Hola todos, mi nombre Rin, Kagamine Rin y estoy en el apogeo de mi juventud. Tengo 16 años y estoy en mi segundo año de preparatoria, tengo una mejor amiga llamada Luka, es una fujoshi a toda regla y me llevo bien con ella ya que nos tratan de raras en la escuela. ¡Hablando de escuela! ¡Estudio en la escuela...! En la escuela… Bueno, su nombre no importa. Pero es una escuela mixta pero a la vez no, ósea, dentro de la escuela están hombres y mujeres, pero nunca nos vemos hasta la entrada o salida, y esto lo hacen para mantener el orden, o algo así"-

-¡Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que haré será jugar toda la noche!- Dijo Rin sin ver donde caminaba tropezando así y cayendo. -¡Mi linda cara! ¿Pero qué?- Grito mientras caía para después sentir unos brazos que la sostenían.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico que la sostenía.

-S-si- Respondió sin dejar de sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba el cabello del chico -"Es la primera vez que un chico me abraza, no solo eso, huele demasiado bien, ¡No, Rin concéntrate! Recuerda darle las gracias"- Pensó para después girarse de improvisto -Gra-Graci...- Dijo la rubia para después sentir los labios del chico rosando los suyos para después salir corriendo. -¡Lo siento!- Grito la Kagamine mientras corría. -"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" No puedo creerlo, nos besamos. Estoy segura que piensa que soy una pervertida.- Decía la rubia recargada en un poste intentando recuperar el aliento de tanto correr. -"Pero ese olor a lavanda, y no pude darle las gracias adecuadamente, ¡Genial Rin!- Pensó Rin.

 _ **En su casa.**_

-¿Qué yo haga que?- Pregunto la rubia dejando el control de la consola en el suelo y volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Cambia conmigo Rin, necesito tu ayuda en estos exámenes y tú eres muy buena en la escuela, ¡Por favor!- Dijo el Kagamine.

-No puedes estar tan mal, ¿O sí?- Pregunto la Kagamine a su hermano.

-Bueno… La verdad sí, estoy muy mal, necesito un 10 para poder pasar y si repruebo no me dejaran participar en el próximo torneo de kendo, ¡Por favor!- Explico para después arrodillarse e implorar.

-No tendría problema, pero no soy buena con los chicos y lo sabes, así que, ¡Fuera de aquí!- Grito la kagamine para después sacar a su hermano de una patada de su cuarto.

-¡Maldición Rin! Que mezquina- Dijo Len para después irse a su cuarto.

-"¿Porque somos tan diferentes?"- Se preguntaba la Kagamine. -"El malo en la escuela pero bueno en deportes, con las chicas y aparte popular. ¿Y yo? Buena en la escuela, común y demasiado mediocre. No puedo creer que vengamos de los mismos genes."- Pensaba esto último mientras encendía la consola y se acostaba para jugar.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

-M-Mi mochila y mi uniforme no están, solo están estas cosas.- Decía intentando mantener la calma mientras veía la mochila y el uniforme de Len junto a una nota que decía "Suerte en mis exámenes". -¡Maldito Len!- Grito mientras su hermano apenas salía de la casa vestido como Rin.

-¿Quién diría que me vería lindo con ropa de mujer?- Se preguntaba mientras se amarraba el cabello como el de su hermana. -"Incluso me veo más linda que ella, si solo se arreglara un poco más se vería más linda"- Pensaba mientras veía pasar a unos chicos de su misma escuela. -"Veamos qué tan lindo me veo".- Acto seguido vio a los chicos y les guiño el ojo y se el dedo índice en el labio inferior haciendo que los chicos se le queden viendo un poco sonrojados. -"Es tan duro ser tan lindo"- Dijo para después subirse al metro.

-¡Rin-Chan!- Grito una chica de pelo rosado para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-"Esta debe ser Luka, la mejor amiga de Rin, y que pechos tiene"- Pensó Len sin dejar de ver los pechos de Luka.

-Toma Rin-Chan, El libro yaoi que prometí prestarte- Decía Luka para después darle el libro a Len. -Cuando termines con el me dices que te pareció-

-Um, si, no te preocupes- Dijo para después leer el nombre del libro. -"La granja lechera", um, "No me da confianza el nombre del libro"- Pensaba el Kagamine mientras sostenia el libro.

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

-"No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto, ¿Dónde está ese maldito de Len? Juro que lo matare, pero fuera de eso, no sabía que su sección de la escuela estaba llena de delincuentes, ¡Qué miedo!- Pensaba la Kagamine hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kagamine, bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreviste a salir con mi novia la semana pasada?, no puedo perdonar a alguien que le intenta quitar la novia a otra persona, te daré una paliza así que prepárate!- Grito un chico alto de pelo verde.

-¿Qué Kagamine está intentando quitarle la novia al 3ro? ¿Acaso está loco?- Decían los demás al escuchar los gritos.

-"¿¡Len en que problema me metiste!?"- Gritaba para sí mismo la Kagamine.

-¡Achu!- Estornudo el rubio mientras comía junto con Luka -"Este ambiente es totalmente diferente al del otro lado, me sorprende que sea la misma escuela"- Pensaba el Kagamine. -"Espero rin se esté divirtiendo"- Pensó para después ver unas personas con cámaras grabando a alguien. -¿Y esas cámaras?- Le pregunto a Luka.

-No sé, deben estar cubriendo algún evento de Neru-San- Dijo para después tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

-Conozco a esa chica de alguna revista- Dijo señalando a una chica rubia rodeada de personas.

-Claro que la conoces, la más popular de la escuela, es modelo e hija del director de la escuela, Akita Neru- Afirmo Luka.

-"Es el tipo de chica parece un ángel, el tipo de chica que todos quieren, pero no me da confianza"- Pensó Len sin dejar de ver a Neru.

 _ **Horas después.**_

-"Me pregunto si debería hablar con esa tal Neru, no creo que se resista a mis encantos"- Pensaba el Kagamine de manera optimista, hasta que choco con alguien y cayendo al sueño -¿Estas bien? Son muchas latas esas que llevas, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto el kagamine a la chica con la que choco segundos antes, una chica de pelo verde con 2 coletas largas, tan largas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, Len volvió a preguntar pero ella solo contesto de manera negativa con un movimiento de cabeza para después recoger las latas e irse. -"Me pregunto si ella se tomara todas esas bebidas, mi teléfono está intacto"-Pensaba el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes tardar por unos simples jugos? Sí que eres inútil-

-"Eso proviene de ese salón vacío"- Pensó Len para después echar un vistazo por la puerta. –"¿Esa es Neru-san?"

-Hoy estoy cansada de todos esos flashes, así que no me hagas esperar tanto, ¡Joder! Todo el día tengo que mantener una sonrisa fingida hace que mis hombros se pongan rígidos- Dijo Neru con un tono de voz mandón.

-Neru-san buen trabajo- -¡Sí! Ser una modelo debe ser difícil- Decían 2 chicas que estaban detrás de Neru.

-Esos camarógrafos son una molestia- Decía Neru para después ver a Len parado en la puerta -¿¡Quieres algo!?- Pregunto con un grito Neru.

-¡Di-discúlpame!- Grito el Kagamine mientras salía corriendo -"Joder, que chica más extraña, noes como el ángel que parecía hace unas horas, esa chica si da miedo"- Decía para sí mismo el rubio mientras se detenía.

-¡Este jugo sabe horrible, no es el que te pedí! Así que mejor, te lo daré- Dijo Neru para después tirarle el jugo en la cara a la chica de pelo verde. -¿Vez, sabe horrible no?- Dijo en un tono burlón pero la chica no contesto, solo la miro. -¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Quieres más? ¡Hey! Esta chica dice que quiere más jugo ¿Por qué no le dan del suyo? –Dijo Neru para ver como las otras 2 chicas abrieron sus jugos y se lo aventaron a la chica de coletas con todo y las latas -Espero lo disfru…- Neru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Len agarro su espada de kendo y con ella golpeo todas las latas para evitar que le den a la chica haciendo que el jugo le caiga a Neru y a las otras 2 chicas. -¡Kya! ¡Esta fría! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Grito Neru.

-"Justo ahora, este chica, ¿Me ayudo? Y solo con esa espada de bambú"- Pensó la chica de pelo verde.

-Estaba pensando, todas las chicas de este mundo son lindas, pero no importa que tanto una persona es hermosa, toda mujer que atormenta y ridiculiza a otra es simplemente horrenda. ¡Estoy hablando de ti, Akita Neru!- Explico Len sin soltar su espada de bambu.

-"Dijo que soy ¿Horrenda?"- Se preguntó Neru sin salir del shock en el que se encontraba.

.-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el rubio a la chica de pelo verde. -Primero seca tu cara y tu cabello- Dijo sacando un pañuelo. -Voltea hacia arriba- Dijo para después toparse con los ojos de la chica, esos ojos que hicieron que se enamorara en un instante.

 _ **Con Rin**_.

-¡Espera Kagamine, acabare con tu vida, así que no corras!- Gritaba el chico el pelo de verde sin dejar de perseguir a Rin.

-¡De ninguna manera!, "Todo esto es tu culpa Len, ¡Tú eres el único culpable! ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?"- Se preguntaba la rubia sin dejar de correr. -"Llegue a la azotea, debe algún lugar para esconderse"- Pensaba la rubia viendo hacia todas las direcciones. -Por ahora aquí arriba- Dijo mientras subía unas escaleras. -"Ya hay alguien aquí"- Pensó al ver a alguien dormido. -¡Por favor escóndeme! "Tengo miedo"- Decía la Kagamine mientras se pegaba al chico que estaba dormido intentando esconder su rostro. -"Este aroma"- Pensó para después ver que el chico se despertó y los 2 quedaron cara a cara.

-Tú eres…- Dijo un chico rubio con distintivo olor a lavanda.

 **¡Y bueno! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, estoy intentando hacer la historia lenta para poder explicar cada cosa, si algo no entienden pueden preguntarme y yo lo contesto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aunque Neru parezca la mala (Lo cual lo es XD) este será un Fic LenXNeru así que después verán cómo se desarrolla su relación, en cuanto a Rin. Bueno, ella ya empieza su camino por RinXNero XD.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Bye!**

 **Pd: si alguien sabe y puede decir porque no me deja poner a Nero en las etiquetas les agradecería mucho.**


End file.
